


Five Things Chuck Wishes He'd Told Bryce

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: College romance, Drabblish, Hurt, Love, M/M, Regrets, Resentment, missing Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For rabidchild, who prompted Five Things Chuck Wishes He'd Told Bryce for the Five Things Meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things Chuck Wishes He'd Told Bryce

**Author's Note:**

> For rabidchild, who prompted Five Things Chuck Wishes He'd Told Bryce for the Five Things Meme.

1\. When I said I loved Jill, it didn't mean that I loved you any less.

2\. I understand why you did it. And I forgive you for getting me kicked out of Stanford. But I never got over believing, for years, that our relationship meant nothing to you. Good intentions aside, you shouldn't have done that to me. 

3\. I know it's wrong. But I'm kind of jealous that you got to spend more time with my dad as an adult than I did. And I'm jealous that he got to know the real you long before I did.

4\. The day we came back from the diner, the day it was raining so hard that we had to run back and take our clothes off as soon as we got to our room, I heard what you said. We had sex on your bed and when I went into the bathroom after to get some water, you whispered "I love you" as I went through the door. You thought I couldn't hear you -- that's why you said it -- but I heard.

It was the best day of my life.

 

5\. Using CIA training to win foam darts is totally cheating. Unless both people have CIA training. Which we now do.

I wish we had a chance for a rematch.


End file.
